Orcish Revenge
by Jnr99
Summary: Orcs are spreading throughout MiddleEarth once more, now with a sworn vengence on Hobbits. T for Violence. Reviews Appreciated!
1. Dreams

**Orcish Revenge  
Chapter 1 - Dreams**

* * *

It was raining heavily when Sam awoke. He lay still, pondering his dream. He had dreamt that there was a great host of Orcs marching to the Shire. They had come from the mountains, Moria perhaps. Giving way to the night once again, he slowly slipped back into his dream. The storm continued throughout the night, lashing at the small round windows of Bag End. He woke once more, sweat dripping from his brow. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He grabbed his cloak and ran from the hobbit hole. He made his way to the gates as quickly as his short hobbit legs could carry him. 

'You're up quite early this dreary morning, Mr. Gamgee. What can I do for you?' the guard called from the top of the gate. He stood oddly tall for a hobbit, and held a spear loosely in his gloved hand.

'What can you do for me? You can let me through!' Sam shouted up to the guard.

'Well, I never! Is that any way to address a friend? I think not! Where are you going anyway? Not off on another adventure I hope' The guard chuckled.

'I wish to go to…' Sam stopped 'Did you say friend?'

'Indeed I did! Now, where are you going?' the guard chuckled once more.

Sam stood quietly for a moment, pondering over the voice emanating from above. 'Well hello, Master Pippin! I thought you looked tall for a Hobbit!' Sam smiled 'How'd you get stuck on guard then?'

'Stuck? Oh no, I volunteered. I've been feeling restless lately, maybe it's just these storms, but I have this feeling that I just can't shake. Now will you tell me where you're headed?'

'Bree. I need to get to Bree and send a message. I've had a dream, Master Pippin. A bad dream at that, which is something that I haven't had for a long while. Orcs, Master Pippin, Orcs. Coming this way. Well maybe they're not coming this way, but they are leaving the mountains'

Pippin thought on this for a moment. 'Perhaps they have been driven out by Aragorn, or the Elves. Or even the Dwarves' He said at last.

'Maybe… But I do wish to go to Bree, just to be sure.' Sam said loudly over another crack of thunder.

'Then I shall come too! Besides, you're not walking the whole way are you? And why leave now? Tell Rosie where you're going and sleep for awhile first.' Pippin said climbing down.

'Rosie would be worried. And the kids…' He agreed.

So Pippin got Sam into bed then sent a message to Rosie telling her where Sam was and that he was in good hands. He then settled himself once more upon his guard post and thought carefully about what Sam had said.

The next morning they set out early, passing under the gate with the sound of goodbyes and good wishes from the guards above. Soon they turned out onto the main road and slowed their ponies down a little. Pippin and Sam rode along in silence listening to the birds and bugs around them. By midday they were almost there, having ridden at a much quicker pace than they had intended. At last they could see Bree Hill and, at the foot of it, Bree. Pippin dismounted and went up to knock on the gate. For some reason it was closed, though it had not been for some time.

After a moment the gate opened and a tall man with broad shoulders looked out. 'Hobbits! Quick get in! Now!' The man shouted. He pulled the ponies in and the two hobbits with them.

'Why all the pulling and rushing?' Sam asked dismounting.

'Orcs are abroad, not safe out for hobbits. Now get to the Pony if that's where your headed!' The man slammed the gate and locked it securely, returning quickly to his hut nearby.

The two hobbits walked along the empty street looking cautiously from side to side. All the windows had curtains drawn. They continued slowly until they came to the friendly sight of the Prancing Pony Inn. As they approached the door they could tell that the news of Orcs held no sway within; heat, shouts and talk poured through the door as they opened it.

'My goodness! Mr Gamgee! Master Pippin! You shouldn't be out and about when the Orcs are! Oh well, I'll give you a room any day of course! I'll get back to you soon enough, make merry!' Barliman shouted as he waltzed off across the bar to serve some cackling men.

'Make merry? What do you say Sam, shall we socialise?' Pippin asked hopefully.

'You can Mr. Pippin, but I'm ready for bed. Goodnight.' Sam yawned and walked out of the room.

Pippin walked over to the bar and ordered a small beer, as he wasn't very thirsty. He then took his drink and sat down at an empty table. Soon two hobbits had joined him and were talking merrily about all manner of affairs. Pippin ended up having three more beers, as the other two insisted on buying them. They were chatting along nicely when a tall, dark, hooded man walked over to their table and ordered the hobbits to leave. Pippin got up and began to walk away, muttering something about rudeness under his breath, when the man grabbed his shoulder. He felt the hand close tightly on his shoulder. Pippin winced, then drew his sword and turned around. The man let go and stepped back.

'You'd do better not to draw swords with strangers young Pippin' the man spoke quietly 'You may be brave and famous but your skills with a sword are easily outmatched'

Pippin looked long and hard at the man's shadowed face. 'Faramir?' Pippin squeaked happily 'Faramir!' Pippin sheathed his sword and sat down at the man's side. Faramir removed his cloak. He looked worn and weary.

'So you do remember me. I was worried you'd forgotten me' Faramir smiled wearily.

'Forgotten you? How could I? It's great to see you! What brings you to Bree? Where is Eowyn? How is King Aragorn? And Gondor? And Rohan?' Pippin asked rapidly.

'You have grown far greater then any Hobbit, and yet you are just as curious as any other', He laughed. 'Aragorn is fine and Gondor too. Rohan is as green and beautiful as it has ever been, even more so now that my dear Èowyn graces their fields once more. I came here to ask if my little friends would care to return to the East, Aragorn would dearly love to see all of you again, in fact were he not governing Gondor he would have come himself. Éomer would also very much like to see Merry' Faramir paused for a moment looking around. 'Where is Meriadoc? I did not think you two were ever apart.'

'Merry is in the Shire as far as I know. Sam is upstairs sleeping, or at least trying to. He has had dreams of Orcs returning and the guard at the gate of Bree said that Orcs were abroad, and something about Hobbits not being safe. Do you know anything about all this?'

Faramir did not answer at first, instead he thought long and hard. 'Moria… Éomer was finalising his attempts at organising an army from Rohan, Gondor and the Lonely Mountain to drive the Goblins from Moria or at least trap them within. Perhaps they succeeded… or failed' Faramir said, more so to himself than to Pippin. 'Very well, I will return to the Shire and fetch Meriadoc, then we can head east' He said at last, 'You can stay here till I return. I'll be no more then two days'

Faramir rose swiftly from his chair and threw on his cloak. With a curt nod to Pippin, he walked swiftly from the Pony and soon Pippin could here hooves pounding from the stable. Pippin got up and went to bed, apologizing to the two hobbits for Faramir's rudeness along the way. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


	2. Riders of Rohan

**Orcish Revenge****  
Chapter 2 - Riders of Rohan**

* * *

The next morning Sam awoke to the sound of familiar voices. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. The voices stopped and Sam was suddenly aware that three sets of eyes were staring at him. Then Sam recognised the owners of the eyes and let out a cry of joy. 

'Mister Merry! Faramir! Where am I? Is this another dream?' Sam squeaked.

'You're in Bree, Sam' Merry said 'This is all real, and if you don't believe me, here' Merry handed Sam a plate. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and numerous other delicious looking items covered the plate. 'Get some of that into you'.

'Eat quickly we're leaving at nine. We must reach the gap of Rohan in a fortnight at the very most' Faramir said, putting his cloak on and attaching his sheathed sword to his belt.

'Rohan? Why are we… is this because of my dreams? Did Pippin tell you about my dreams? Did you come to get me?' Sam asked, a mixture of worry and delight dancing across his face.

'I had come to get you three in the hopes of you visiting under more pleasant terms. But then, yes, Pippin did tell me of your Orcs from Moria. We must go quickly, I have heard enough to believe that your dream was more than just a mere dream'.

The hobbits ate and dressed quickly, they said farewell to Barliman and were soon on the road. They rode along at a steady pace and it seemed to them that the hours sped by. At nightfall they made camp on the edge of the road under a large oak tree. The oak towered high above them, it's branches spread far out above them, it provided an ideal shelter should it rain as the sky seemed to have be threatening to do all afternoon.

They all slept peacefully, and despite Sam's dreams Faramir did not set a watch. He felt there was little danger yet, and Orcs are not known for stealth. At two o'clock, Merry awoke at the occurrence of a loud noise from the road.

'Horns! Faramir wake up! There are horns from the east!' Merry whispered harshly, shaking Faramir awake. Faramir got up and listened intently. Merry woke the others.

'They are indeed horns from Rohan, Merry. But they may have Orcs before them, we should move under the trees' Faramir picked up the bags and threw them down under the cover of the trees. Pippin and Sam hid behind the great oak and Merry knelt in the bushes nearby. Faramir climbed a small tree and looked out over the road. 'I was right, there are dark figures running before them!' He called down to the hobbits.

Soon they could hear the hoof beats and the horse cries. Finally the Orcs reached the spot on the road where they had turned aside. The first few stopped and looked towards the great oak.

'They smelt us, Pippin' Merry whispered. Merry drew his sword. The Orcs drew closer. Merry and Pippin emerged from their hiding places. The Orcs hesitated at the sight of the tall hobbits, standing defiantly with glimmering swords. But then they soon regained their composure and advanced upon the hobbits with a snarl.

'For the Shire!' Merry and Pippin shouted hewing the heads of the first two Orcs. More ran over from the fleeing horde. The two hobbits beheaded several more and gutted two others before they were overwhelmed. Faramir jumped down, swinging his sword as he dropped from the tree's branches. Three Orcs fell, followed swiftly by four more. Sam then emerged and stabbed one from behind sit lunged at Merry. Then the Riders of Rohan caught up to the Orcs, crashing into their ranks. None were spared. Whilst the riders burnt the Orcs and tended the injured, one rider approached the travellers.

'Those are quite some warriors you travel with Faramir, son of Denethor, Keeper of Ithilien and friend of the Mark'. The rider spoke loudly removing his helmet.

'Warriors of the East and West they are, Rider of Rohan. You stand before Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee of the Shire, Friends of Éomer, Aragorn and many more'. Faramir said clearly pointing to each one in turn. 'And one a Warrior of Rohan', he added.

The rider stopped at once and bowed low. 'Forgive me, I would have done so earlier but did not know whose presence I was graced with'. The Rider stood and called out in Rohirrim; 'Behold, fellow riders! We have been blessed with the company of Faramir, son of Denethor, Keeper of Ithilien. Meriadoc Brandybuck, Warrior of the Mark and friend of King Éomer. Peregrin Took, Member of the Royal Guard of Minas Tirith and Samwise Gamgee, Companion of Frodo Baggins, destroyer of Sauron and the One Ring!' At this, all stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads in respect.

'Thank You! But this is not necessary, what news from the Mark!' Faramir called out.

'News! If you want news you must come to Edoras, for there is too much news to tell now. But of these Orcs I will tell you. King Éomer asked the masters of Lothlorien, Mirkwood, Dale and The Lonely Mountain to drive out and kill the Orcs from Moria. We are all that remains of force sent out by the King. The men of Dale and most of the Elves from Mirkwood have already turned homeward. Lothlorien did not answer his calls. The Dwarves are within Moria taking what they can before they block the doors forever' One of the riders said.

'Mirkwood! Tell me rider of Rohan! Was Legolas Greenleaf with the Elves of Mirkwood?' Pippin asked excitedly.

'Legolas? Yes, and he is one that has remained in the Mark. Hunting Goblins over the plains I believe. He was to return to Edoras before leaving for home' another rider answered.

'Where are you heading now' Faramir asked wiping his blade clean of Orc blood.

'The Gap of Rohan. Then on the Edoras, hopefully', the leader said.

'Very well. Will you allow us to travel with you?' Faramir asked mounting his horse.

'Of course!' cried the leader, 'It would be an honor'.

'I don't suppose we could stop at the gate of Moria. Perhaps Gimli is there…' Pippin asked hopefully.

'Yes, we should check on the progress there anyway. To the Gate of Moria!' The leader turned and mounted his horse, the host rode away with a few waiting to ride as an escort whilst the hobbits mounted and caught up.

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


	3. Old Freinds

**Orcish Revenge****  
Chapter 3 - Old Friends**

* * *

After six days of riding with only 14 hours on sleep, they finally came to the gates of Moria. The hobbits dismounted and walked down the path with Faramir and two riders. They came upon a dwarf sitting with his back to the path. He seemed to be half asleep.

'Excuse me, master Dwarf!' Pippin sang out. 'We're looking for Gimli, son of Gloin. Have you seen him around?'

The Dwarf sat up straight, but did not turn around. 'Aye, I've seen 'im!' He said grufly 'Excuse me for not turn'n round but I'm no' a pretty sight. Stupid, putrid Orcs!' He spat on the ground after this last word.

'It is not a problem, Master Dwarf. Could you tell us where Gimli is?' Said Merry.

'Ah! How many of you are there? Hmm. Can't le' too many in, can I!'

'Three Hobbits, one Man of Gondor and two men of Rohan' Replied Merry.

'Hobbits? Hobbits…' The dwarf trailed off into a number of unrecognisable mumblings. 'Ah! Hobbits! Yes, you Hobbits may go in! And you too Faramir? I s'pose so. In you go! I'll talk to youse two, I spose'

The hobbits went in wondering how the dwarf knew it was Faramir. Faramir followed seemingly untroubled. Inside Dwarves were rushing around doing their own jobs and not getting in the way of any one of their own.

A cry of joy came from a stout Dwarf at the top of a flight of stone steps. 'Merry! Pippin! Sam! God bless you! You came back here, why? To see me I hope! Come in, come in. Welcome to the new Moria! We don't mean to stay more than a month or two, but we have to get back what those filthy goblins took!' They hurried up the steps to join Gimli. He led them along to a small room. They all sat down around a table.

'It's good to see you again, Gimli! We were going to Edoras, but when we heard you were here, we had to come and visit!' Merry said happily.

'Have you seen Legolas? The Riders said that he helped in all this' Pippin asked, gesturing around at the caverns of Moria.

'Yes! But we didn't get a chance to even say one word. In fact I only saw him when he shot a goblin through the neck when it was inches away from giving my beard a trim!' Gimli cried.

Gimli then proceeded to tell them all about how they'd called out the goblins to fight from both sides. 'They were scared and confused. But they were Orcs so they came out all the same, and they were slaughtered!' Gimli laughed, 'But they got smart then they waited until nightfall, then they swarmed out quietly. They fired volleys of arrows into our camps, splitting us up and killing our warriors! Then the Archers of Mirkwood came from above the Orcs, I guess they'd gone around the mountains and come across to be above the gate. Anyway, the Orcs weren't prepared for this. They fell to the archers' arrows. And then we marched in, followed by the Elves. We marched in and cut through the Orcs like a freshly tempered knife through a fine cheese! Hah!' Then he explained how the men of Dale and the Rohirrim had broken in and cut through the thinly spread Goblins that weren't on their side. 'Now we're collecting what we can and sealing this place off forever!' He concluded.

Soon Gimli had told all he could and decided that he was ready to leave Moria once and for all. They passed out of the solid stone gates, collected their belongings, and mounted their horses. They then waited patiently for Gimli to get all he wanted and borrow a horse from the Rohirrim. Soon Gimli came out to join them carrying three sacks. He loaded them up on a horse and jumped upon it's back.

'I have grown to love these fine beasts. Never again will I hesitate to ride upon one!' Gimli cried, urging the horse into a gallop. The others followed closely.

After a few days they came upon the Isen river. It flowed quite smoothly, as it had many years ago, before Saruman's Dam was constructed.

'I wonder if Treebeard is still at Isengard' Pippin said to Merry and Gimli.

Before Merry or Gimli could respond to this, a shout came from the head of the column of Riders. Many horses darted around until their masters calmed them. Loud voices came down the river.

'Riders of Rohan! Do not get in our way! Return to your fields! Cross the Isen and go home!' the voices called. The riders didn't move.

'We will not take orders from cowards that do not show themselves!' The leader called back turning this way and that in his saddle, defiance in his voice.

'Do not argue!' The voices bellowed 'We have been sent to get these travellers, and if we must kill all you riders to do so, we shall do it!'

Faramir rode to the head of the column and spoke to the leader in a tongue unknown by any of the hobbits nor the dwarf. Soon the riders rode off shouting 'To Edoras! To Éomer, King!' And they were gone.

Faramir dismounted and led his horse back to the hobbits. They stood and waited for a moment. The horses' thunderous hooves finally fading from hearing.

'At last we have found you; Masters Merry, Pippin and Sam! Long we have waited and looked. But at last you have emerged from The Shire!' One voice called joyfully, 'Now ride with us, though I regret you shan't see us till you are safe inside Orthanc, Isengard!'

They rode along the Isen for many hours until at last they could see Orthanc clearly before them. Many trees, real trees, not Ents, were around Isengard, growing on and around the remnants of the walls. They rode inside the circle and were greeted by many young, strong looking men. Men of Gondor possibly, though they looked strangely different somehow.

'Greetings Lord Faramir! Long have I wished to see you once more, when you rode fast and hard I saw you, over the Isen and into Arnor and out of sight! Now you have returned with Hobbits and a Dwarf!' A man came up to them and took their horses from them and another led them to the door of Orthanc. A cold draught came from within. Sam hesitated to step onto the stairs. The man that led them turned aside and chuckled. The door opened. Someone stepped out. His face was covered by his hooded cloak. He drew his hood back and the hobbits gasped…

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


	4. To Edoras

**Orcish Reveng****e  
Chapter 4 - To Edoras**

* * *

'Èomer!' Merry and Pippin cried out in delight, then they all bowed low. 

'Rise, friends. This is not my kingdom nor are any, save Meriadoc, in my service' Éomer smiled. They all stood and followed King Èomer. They climbed up the black steps and came to a room with a few men in it. They sat down at a large table to the right of the room and waited for Èomer to join them. After Èomer had spoken a few whispered words to these men he sat down opposite Merry.

'I trust my friends found you and brought you here safely' Èomer smiled sipping his wine.

'Friends?' Pippin asked curiously 'Do you mean your riders? They weren't sent to find us were they?'

'Oh no! You met my army did you? I meant my messengers, my spies, and my seekers of little Hobbits that stray from their holes' Èomer chuckled

'The Voices!' Merry exclaimed

'The voices, indeed!' Èomer laughed, 'you sound like my men! Honestly, you lot have ventured far and wide, yet you can't pick an Elf when you hear one!'

'Elves! Of course!' Sam cried.

Merry chuckled, 'At last Sam has forgotten Elves!'

'I have not forgotten them! They just slipped my mind is all' Sam smiled sheepishly.

'Well, forgotten or not, they were indeed elves. Elves that you have met, none the less. Elrond's sons; Elladan and Elrohir'.

The hobbits sat staring, remembering their time spent in Rivendell, as well as Lord Elrond, Arwen and the two brothers. At last an entering man broke the silence.

'Sire! News from the Mark!' He said bursting in and startling all but the men at the other table. For the first time Sam took notice of these men, they were indeed men of Gondor, as they had first suspected. He knew this because of their uniform. But they looked different to those that had fought in Minas Tirith. They were tall and proud still, but they seemed somewhat darker and less inspiring, more worn and haggard. Sam stopped looking at them as he felt a shiver ripple up his spine. He then tuned back into the world, in which the messenger had caught his breath and was giving his message. Sam had obviously missed the start of this, as it made little sense at first.

'… we were then overtaken by them and many of us fell in a great attempt to break their surrounding of us. Others were captured and taken hostage. They demand that you show yourself, your men also demand that you show yourself' the messenger finished and breathed heavily.

Éomer thought for a moment, then spoke clearly 'Very well! Prepare to return to Edoras. We will all go, I assume you are willing' Èomer said, turning to a grim faced warrior like he was during the wars.

'Of course we are!' Pippin shouted standing up.

'I would you follow anywhere!' Merry said proudly, 'and I suppose I have to anyway' he added with a wry smile.

'Well then, we shall leave tomorrow at dawn. At the first sight of the sun, I shall return to Meduseld' Èomer declared. Then he walked from the room and called to the world 'King Èomer does not suffer an Orc to live!'

The next morning they were all woken an hour before dawn. Sam was roughly awakened by one of the Gondor men. He sat up quickly, took one glance at his menacing face and reached for his sword. The man was quicker and grabbed Sam's hand.

'What is the matter Mr. Gamgee? Did little Drakon scare you?' He sneered.

'Let me go!' Sam squeaked

'No, I don't think I will!' Drakon the stood up and lifted Sam by his wrist. With his other hand he drew his sword, the sword was a black metal and it clearly had dwarven runes carved down its side. Though Sam had learnt some small amount of runes he could not make out this inscription of "Blood of Saruman".

Drakon drew back his sword-hand and prepared to stab Sam in the chest. Sam's mind raced, he thought to scream, to swing, to kick, punch and bite but he did none of these things. His heart throbbed and his head ached. He squeaked once, and then fell to the ground. Sam rolled over and saw Drakon lying beside him, blood trickling from his chest. Sam was suddenly lifted up and placed lightly on the bed. He looked up to see Elrohir, son of Elrond, looking down at him.

'It would appear that we have discovered a rebel in the ranks, Mr Gamgee' He smiled grimly picking up the large, dead man with ease, he threw him into the corner and wiped up the blood.

'Thank you' Sam stuttered. Suddenly Faramir and Gimli burst in followed closely by Èomer, each with their weapons drawn.

'Ahhhhh!' Gimli yelled 'Good Elves are, at going unnoticed! How this brute died, he'll never know!' Gimli kicked Drakon's heaped body hard.

'Thank you, Elrohir' Èomer sighed 'It saddens me to say that we would have been too late. Are you alright Sam?'

'A little sore from the fall' he muttered, rubbing his bruised side.

'I am deeply sorry' Elrohir apologised with a bowed head, 'I should have caught you'

'No! It is fine, you saved my life, you can't be expected to save my fall as well!' Sam exclaimed. Elrohir smiled.

'Very well, I have done enough to earn your gratitude and I am pleased you feel grateful rather than spiteful' Elrohir bowed once more, then made for the door.

'Wait' Èomer said catching Elrohir's arm 'Perhaps you and your brother will escort us to Edoras?'

'Very well. We shall come' Elrohir smiled, then he swept around and marched smoothly from the room.

Soon everybody was ready to leave. All had eaten, packed and readied their horses. Èomer had sent messengers to Edoras as quickly as possible to send word to King Elessar of what had taken place.

Aragorn did not take this incident lightly. Two days later a small force of the King's men arrived at Isengard and interrogated each of the men. Drakon had let in men from Dunland that had fled after Saruman's fall. Then through use of bribery and deception, others were brought into the plot to regain control of Isengard in the name of Saruman. They were all banished from the realm of Gondor, Arnor and Rohan forever. Aragorn's men then retook Orthanc and called for Treebeard to come once more and protect the Isen from all things evil.

Three days after their crossing of the Isen, Èomer and company had passed open fields and crossed the Snowbourne. They came to Edoras and entered the city unknown to the people within. Soon, however, their presence was known by all. As they walked towards Meduseld a small boy bumped into Faramir.

'Sorry Sir! I mean no bad, I wasn't watching where…' the boys stopped and stared at the travellers face with wide eyes 'Lord Faramir, treasurer of that which is most fair! Carer of Lady Èowyn! Sister of Èomer, King!'

Everyone looked towards the group as they hurried along through the streets. At last they came to Meduseld. The Golden Hall stood tall in front of them. Èomer walked up the steps and was stopped by the guards.

'What business do you travellers have with Lady Èowyn. State your names and purpose!' The guard said sternly.

'My purpose is to rule over the great fields of the Mark, to instruct the warriors of Rohan, to keep the horses strong and fast and to keep what peace I can these days' Èomer stated clearly.

'Milord! I apologise! I was not aware!' The guard whimpered.

'Do not worry! If you let me straight in, then you would have some explaining to do. You did your job, and you did it well' Èomer smiled. The guards then opened the door and Èomer, Faramir, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Elrohir and Elladan walked into the great hall of Rohan.

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


	5. To War

**Orcish Revenge  
Chapter 5 - To War**

* * *

Èowyn sat in a chair beside Èomer's throne. Two men stood either side of her, their glimmering spears held tightly in their hands. They bowed low as Èomer approached. Èowyn leapt out of her seat and ran to Èomer. She hugged him tightly and then Faramir. Then she saw the three Hobbits standing quietly behind Faramir. She gasped. She stared in shock at Èomer and Faramir.

'What do you think you're doing! Bringing Hobbits here!' She bellowed 'You know perfectly well that King Elessar keeps the Shire very well guarded! Why bring them out of safety and into a war?!'

Merry had never seen Èowyn so mad. He stumbled back in suprise; if Èowyn could be made so angry by their presence then perhaps it wasn't a good idea have left the Shire after all. Èowyn seemed to see what he was thinking in his eyes. She walked over to the Hobbits.

'I am only worried for your well-being. When they removed you from the safety of the Shire, they put you in great danger' She spoke softly.

Then Sam spoke 'Do not blame your brother, nor your husband. We had already left the Shire when Faramir found us'.

Èowyn glanced at Faramir for a moment. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know', then she walked back to her seat and sat down. They all followed. Èomer sat on his throne and called for his messengers. Three men and a woman came into the room. They stood before Èomer and spoke in turn.

'Sire' the first man said bowing, 'Every Orc and Goblin that fled west has been destroyed'

'Good, good' Èomer said signalling for the next to speak.

'The Dwarves have started sealing Moria, the West gate is almost done' the second messenger said.

Èomer nodded.

'Milord' the woman said curtsying, 'Isengard has been returned into the hands of Treebeard once more. The traitors have been banished, and the men of Dunland also.'

'Excellent, King Elessar acts quickly indeed' Èomer said, smiling for a moment.

The last man stepped forward. He looked worn and weary, he had obviously been riding long and hard 'I am the only survivor from the band that chased the Orcs East. All others were captured; among them were Hindike and Legolas Greenleaf. I rode hard to Edoras with the calls of the Orcs behind me: "Come forth King! Show yourself! Or your peoples will suffer!"' The messenger shuddered at these last words.

Èomer thought about this for a while then pulled Faramir to one side. They spoke quietly for a few minutes. They then walked back to the group. 'We shall ride to the aid of our people and the elves. Prepare what force you can! We ride out tomorrow at dawn.' Èomer walked swiftly from the room.

Later that night the hobbits and Gimli were having dinner, Merry and Pippin were chatting merrily over two extremely large beers and Gimli was eating. Sam was sitting quietly thinking about the Shire and if Rosie was all right. Then Faramir walked in and sat down, the others looked at him for a moment.

'Very well' Faramir sighed 'Ask your questions, but first question answered: I was talking with Èomer and Èowyn'.

The hobbits immediately burst out with a million questions and Gimli threw in a few too.

'One at a time!' Faramir shouted above the curious Hobbit's loud voices.

Pippin stood up; as if to signal he was first 'Why was Èomer in Isengard?'

'He was hiding. The Orcs decided that he was the cause of their pain and now they hunt him, just as they hunt your kind' Faramir answered smoothly.

Merry spoke next, 'Why are Hobbits being hunted? And why was Éowyn so worried about us?'

Faramir sighed deeply 'The Orcs know of Frodo's rather important involvement in the War of the Ring. They also knew he was a hobbit. Vengeance, Merry, vengeance is why all hobbits are now in danger'.

Gimli stood up and shouted 'I am going with Èomer tomorrow, am I not?'

Faramir nodded 'I doubt any could stop you from going to Legolas' aid anyway'

'Then why have I had no hearing in the happenings of tomorrows battle' Gimli said guffly.

Faramir smiled. 'Nothing has been said for you to hear. We ride to battle tomorrow at dawn. All here are coming, yes even you three!' He added with a curt nod in the Hobbit's direction.

With that they went to bed. Luckily Faramir had collected their hobbit armour when he had collected Merry from the Shire. They all slept quite peacefully despite the imminent happenings of the morrow. Perhaps they were unafraid; perhaps they felt that if they could win the battle of Pelannor Fields they could win any battle thrown at them.

The next morning the riders of Rohan rode forth from the city of Edoras and into the plains of Eastfold. Scouts had reported that the Orcs made camp along the River Entwash, between the Mering Stream and the Snowbourn; about Fifty miles east of Edoras and on the borders of Rohan.

Seven hundred men rode with the King. Faramir rode at the front with Èomer, but Sam, Pippin, Merry and Gimli rode towards the rear. Merry and Pippin were now tall enough to ride horses instead of ponies and Sam rode with Merry.

After riding twenty miles, they stopped to rest their horses. Èomer called a council to decide how they should attack. Faramir and Merry went to this council and Gimli was asked to "keep an eye" on the hobbits by Faramir.

Pippin threw down his armour and sat upon a rock, cooling his face with water from the nearby Entwash. Sam ate some bread and cheese whilst Gimli smoked his pipe.

Meanwhile Merry sat next to Faramir listening to various riders give their ideas to King Èomer. One rider seemed to have quite a good bit of knowledge of the surrounding area, particularly where the Orcs had set up camp. Merry assumed he was one of the scouts that Èomer had sent out.

'If we continue to the Mering Stream we can cross over the Mouths of the Entwash and attack downhill from behind. This gives us the element of surprise and the downhill advantage!' the rider said smugly, feeling his plan was brilliant.

'What about the hostages!' another rider shouted standing abruptly, 'If we continue to the Mering we will take longer! Did you not hear what the Orcs said? "Come forth King! Show yourself! Or your peoples will suffer!" We don't have time!'

'Sit down you fool! If you heed the Orcs threats, you are an idiot! They only say this to draw out the King! They are empty threats!' the first rider spat.

'Then they have succeeded!' Èomer said separating the two riders 'I have come! I have been drawn out! And not one Orc will lay a finger upon my people!'

All was quite.

At last Faramir spoke 'So, King Èomer, what is your desired course of action? Attack quickly and head to head? Or do we go around them, attack from behind?'

'We…' Èomer stopped and thought for a moment 'The threats may have been only threats, nothing more. But I will not take that chance. We ride forward, prepare to leave. We will attack just after nightfall'

Faramir stood with a nod and took Merry by the arm. They walked quickly back to their things and prepared their horses. Soon the riders set out once more. The mountains wheeled past as the sped past Ered Nimrais. They could see the west side of the Emyn Muil far off in the distance. They came to a wide ford an hour before nightfall. They crossed it slowly, fearing orcish scouts were near.

After almost an hour they came over a hill and stopped. A rugged camp lay beneath them, smoke rose from the camp and indistinguishable grunts and shouts came from within. Here the riders waited till nightfall. Sam switched to Pippin's horse because Merry was asked to ride next to the King. Merry reluctantly left his friends and trotted to Èomer and Faramir.

At last darkness came. The riders quietly rode in, ever closer to the Orcish camp. Èomer drew his sword silently; all the riders did the same. Silence was all around them; no Orc could have heard a thing. Then Èomer whispered into Merry's ear, 'Do you have your horn?'

Merry nodded and pulled it out from under his cloak. Èomer gave a single swift nod. Merry held the horn to his lips, breathed in deeply and blew hard into the horn. The horn echoed through the camp and Orcs screamed with fear. The riders charged into the camp. Orcs spewed from their rough huts and tents. Swords clashed, horses neighed, Orcs screamed and bows twanged. Èomer and Merry stayed as close together as possible. Merry slayed many Orcs and even kept up with Faramir. Faramir had dismounted and given his horse to a rider whose horse had fallen to an Orcish spear. Faramir slowly worked his way to the middle of the camp, always keeping a band of horsemen nearby. One person amongst this band was Pippin. Sam had joined Gimli who had also dismounted, and they were fighting a nasty group of Orcs not too far away. Soon Faramir came to the centre. It was obvious enough where the prisoners were being kept. Faramir ordered a handful of riders to guard the perimeter whilst he and Pippin set them free. Pippin quickly jumped from his horse and ran after Faramir. Ahead of him, Faramir disappeared in through the shadowy doorway. Pippin bounded in after him just in time to see Faramir fall to the floor of the hut, blood splattering across the ground around him.

'Noooo!' Pippin cried racing over to Faramir on the ground. Two large Uruks stood above him sneering. Pippin stood up slowly, rage flowing through him. Blood pumped furiously through his veins, his head throbbed with anger and despair. He drew his sword and advanced on the laughing Uruks. The Uruks raised their swords as well. Pippin blocked the firsts swing, then ducked under the seconds.

'Snuhpack! Kill the runt!' The other Uruk shouted with a grunt of amusement.

'Shut Up Hadgrit!' Snuhpack yelled, taking another swing at the hobbit's neck.

Pippin ducked under the sword and came up under him. He knocked Snuhpack's sword from his hand. Then drove his glimmering sword through the thick, ugly Orc's armour. Hadgrit stopped laughing and strode over to the hobbit with a snarl. He bent over and picked up his companion's fallen sword. Pippin let out a squeak of fright as reason began to seep back through his body. Hadgrit laughed harshly, spitting on the fallen body of Faramir. He then raised his own sword, it was dripping with blood. Rage flickered back into Pippin. The great Uruk swung both swords down upon Pippin. Pippin stepped to one side and blocked the blow with the flat of his sword. Then he took a low shot at Hadgrit's gut. Hadgrit blocked the blow but stumbled back, unprepared for the strength behind it. Pippin saw his chance. He charged forward, surprising the stumbling Uruk. Not knowing what to do, Hadgrit threw himself at the charging hobbit. He landed on Pippin's bent back, Pippin stood quickly. Hadgrit fell to the floor with a great moan of pain. Pippin then stabbed downwards into the heart of Hadgrit with all the strength he could muster.

Pippin left his sword in the body of the dead Uruk and ran over to Faramir. He lay motionless in the corner, sword in hand. Pippin called his name but he didn't respond. He pressed his head to the warrior's bloodied chest, no beat could be heard. A tear streaked down Pippin's cheek.

Faramir was dead.

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


	6. Rescued & Caught

**Orcish Revenge  
Chapter 6 - Rescued & Caught**

* * *

Legolas awoke to the sound of swords clashing. He eased himself up slowly. He fell back down with a thud.

'Snuhpack! Kill the runt!' a muffled shout echoed.

'Shut Up Hadgrit!' another muffled voice yelled in reply. The there were clanging swords again and a thud.

Someone was attacking the guards. Legolas' heart lightened. Someone had come to save them. Then Legolas' heart stopped. "Runt".

'Merry? Pippin?' he whispered, edging against the wall, whispering through a crack.

He heard only sobs. Perhaps his captors where about to kill them, perhaps they were begging for their life. Legolas forced his weak and tired body upwards. He stood for a moment breathing heavily. Then he threw himself across the room, towards the door. He crawled forward, past the other captives. He stopped when heard more voices.

'Pippin?' the voice said softly 'Why are you… Faramir? What happened?' Legolas heard rapid footsteps heading towards one corner. Now Legolas new that the Orc guards were dead. He called out to the voices.

'There are some people in here. And we would very much appreciate being released' He spoke coarsely, his throat dry and sore.

Legolas heard footsteps of heavy boots. Then the jingling of keys. Then the door opened and torchlight flooded into the prison chamber.

'Legolas!' Pippin cried running in and helping him up.

'Good evening master Peregrin' Legolas smiled 'How does it come to be that you are my rescuer?'

'I ride with the Rohhirm', Pippin answered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

'Why do you cry? What evil has befallen this rescue mission?' Legolas asked waking another prisoner. Pippin stepped aside. There lay Faramir, son of Denethor. Keeper of Ithilien. Graceful in defeat. He lay peacefully, sword in hand. Èomer knelt beside him, holding his wrist.

'This is indeed a sad occurrence', Legolas said softly, holding Pippin's shoulder.

'Perhaps' a soft voice said from behind them 'Perhaps this was supposed to happen. Perhaps we were supposed to be captured, and Èomer come to rescue us. And perhaps this halfling was supposed to overcome these horrible Uruks' They turned around to see an Elf standing, using the wall as support. His dark, brown hair flowed down to his waist. His clothes shimmered even in the dull light of the hut. He held a golden knife in his hand and was cutting the bonds on his legs. He gave a small, consoling smile to Pippin. Suddenly Pippin felt much ease on his heart, his pain ended and his suffering fled.

Legolas smiled and said to Pippin; 'This is Uthienel (Youth-een-L). An elf of great wisdom, skill and strength'. Uthienel bowed in response.

'A Pleasure to meet you', Pippin said weakly.

'The pleasure is all mine. Many stories of your bravery have I heard' Uthienel said waking the other two elves in the hut. The elves stood as soon as their bindings were cut. 'This is Lurai (Lure-Eye) and Simetai (Sim-et-Eye). They are brothers, and my travelling companions'

'Greetings. Peregrin, son of Paladin' The two brothers spoke, bowing together.

'Perhaps I could interrupt. The battle continues and these men are lying on the floor' Èomer said gesturing towards the remaining prisoners.

'Of course! Fetch some water and I shall soon have them on their feet!' Uthienel cried. To Pippin's suprise Èomer obeyed and without a word he left in search of water. For the first time Pippin realised that the sounds of the battle did indeed continue outside.

After a while, Èomer returned carrying a helm filled with water. Uthienel took the helm and sprinkled some leaves into the water. The leaves instantly dissolved. A sweet smell came from the water. The other prisoners soon awoke. The first of these was a tall, heavily built man. He had an axe strapped to his back and a sword on his belt. A knife was in his hand and several more were strapped upon his belt. He also had a round shield on the ground. Pippin stared at him with awe. He had not seen even Aragorn so armed.

'Here is your bow, Hindike (Hin-dike)', Legolas said handing him a long bow.

'And your arrows' Uthienel smiled handing Hindike a large amount of arrows 'your quiver is unfortunately broken'

'Then I will have another made in Edoras. That is if King Èomer is planning on returning to Edoras' Hindike said taking the bow and placing the arrows in his shield.

Everyone looked at Èomer. Èomer did not reply at first.

'I shall take the Halflings to Minas Tirith, in Faramir's place', Èomer sighed at last.

'And Lady Èowyn? And the riders? What shall they do?' Hindike asked.

'Lady Èowyn shall be told of Faramir's fall. Then she may do as she wishes'.

'And the riders?' Uthienel asked.

Èomer was not allowed to answer this. Horns were sounding in the valley. And they were not the horns of the Rohirrim this time.

'More Orcs!' Legolas shouted.

The men ran from the hut. Èomer stepped to the open door. He sighed and drew his sword. He stepped outside of the hut. The sun was struggling to rise through the darkening clouds. Hundreds of Orcs were pouring into the camp. Èomer looked to the top of the hill in time to see a great beast stomp into view, it looked as though it was a Warg bred to an immense size. Many Orcs were mounted on normal Wargs beside this monstrous creature. The beast let loose a deafening roar. Men were fleeing to the other side of the valley. Archers were lined up along the hilltop. Many Orcs were falling before they could reach the opposite side of the camp. All riders had left the camp and were climbing the hill quickly. Èomer shouted for the others to follow. He ran as quickly as possible. His horse had fled before the Orcs. Soon the Orcs were upon them. They killed many men before taking the group by force.

They awoke at the feet of a huge being. He stood tall and strong above them. He wore a long brown cloak and hood. He turned to the guards 'Kill the elves and humans. Leave the halfling to me!'

The guards took Uthienel, Legolas and Èomer out of the room they were currently kept in and dragged them into the room beyond.

'So halfling, whom do you serve?' The tall creature spoke.

'The free people of Middle-Earth' Pippin snarled.

He seemed to think for a moment. 'Where are your kinsmen?'

Pippin trembled. His voice was cold and harsh.

'Where are they!' he shouted, raising his open hand.

Pippin couldn't fight the thoughts in his head. Whispers stabbed into his mind, probing and penetrating his thoughts. He tried to fight it but could not resist, 'They are…'

The door burst open and two arrows flew through the doorway. They pierced the cloak and the creature fell to the ground with a terrible scream. Hindike stepped into the room, bow in hand. Pippin let out a small sigh of relief. Legolas came in after Hindike, carrying Èomer. He had been severely wounded.

'Where is Uthienel?' Pippin asked looking through the door.

'He is taking care of he guards' Legolas said, tending roughly to the gaping wound on Éomer's side.

'How fairs the battle?' Èomer coughed.

'Try not to speak, the battle is won' Legolas said carefully propping Èomer head up with a folded cloak.

'How is that possible, we were out numbered by far' Èomer spluttered.

'Rivendell came to our aid'. Uthienel said entering the hut, blood dripping from his knife.

'Then let us leave this horrid place. Let us find Merry, Sam and Gimli and go to Minas Tirith!' Pippin squeaked. Èomer coughed an approval. So they left the Orc's camp and made their way into the Rohirrim's camp on the other side of the hill, away from the burning bodies of the fallen enemies. Laying down his head, Pippin drifted into a deep sleep, listening to the voices of Gimli and Merry discussing the qualities of a good smoke.

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._  



	7. Pure Massacre

**Orcish Revenge  
Chapter 7 - Pure Massacre**

* * *

Pippin awoke in the saddle of a horse. He stretched his arms and looked around blearily. He was riding behind Merry. Èomer was on another horse, just in front. Legolas and Gimli were riding to the left of them. Snow topped mountains were whirring past on the right, open fields on the left.

'Ah! You've finally woken up!' Merry grinned, glancing backwards at the waking Hobbit. 'If you're a little confused; it's the 8th day of Blotmath. We attacked the Orcs camp on the 5th. You got to our camp on the night of the 6th. We left the camp midday, yesterday. You've been asleep since you got back, we were quite worried. But we dared not delay'

'We didn't even wait for Èomer's wounds to be tended properly!' Gimli called out happily 'And he's been quite unpleasant to talk to ever since!'

'He is worrying about Lady Èowyn', Legolas sighed pulling the horse up alongside Merry and Pippin's own.

'Does she know?' Pippin asked, recalling the events of the days before.

'I do not believe so' Legolas replied 'But let us not allow such thoughts to darken our minds, it's a beautiful day!'

Pippin looked up and smiled for a moment as the sun warmed his face. It was indeed a beautiful day; it seemed almost too bright after the darkness. Merry turned to see Pippin's troubled face and in an attempt to get his friend's mind off of Faramir proceeded to renew conversation.

'How far are we from Minas Tirith?' he asked any willing to answer.

'About fifty miles if I'm not much mistaken. We're about two thirds of the way there' Èomer replied gruffly.

Merry nodded. He could think of nothing else to talk about, giving in he relaxed a little in the saddle and stayed quiet. Pippin payed no heed to the question nor the answer that was given. He was running all the facts and events through his head. He was putting it all together, all that had happened and who was involved. Then a sudden realisation forced its way to the front of his mind.

'Where's Sam!' Pippin cried aloud.

The others slowed their mounts and looked around nervously. He was no where to be seen. They remembered bringing him, he made a fuss about how his horse had to carry as little as possible and that their horses were a lot healthier than his. Èomer turned his horse around, and they each stopped completely.

'He could be miles away', Èomer sighed. 'I will go back along our road and find him, you go ahead to Minas Tirith'.

Legolas was about to object, but Èomer shot him an icy glance. The elf remained silence. And without another word Èomer rode off, away from the group of travellers and away from Minas Tirith.

Legolas sighed. 'I fear that we shall not see him again for some time, if again at all'

'What do you mean?' Merry asked, deep concern rising within him.

'We have been followed since we crossed into Anorien' Legolas sighed

'Followed by what?' Pippin cried.

'Birds' Legolas said calmly, gesturing to the sky above them.

'So why are we worried? If it's just birds…' Pippin began.

'Have you learnt nothing, Peregrin Took!' someone yelled from away to the left. 'Didn't the birds of Dunland effect your last journey? Did they not prevent your safest passage, didn't they force you into Moria?' There was a harshness to the voice of the newcomer that seemed to drain the sun's warmth from their faces.

'Who goes there?' Gimli yelled fiercely.

'Who goes _there?_' the silhouette replied coyly.

'You seem to already seem to know much of whom you confont' Legolas retorted angrily.

The silhouette laughed coldly. 'I do indeed, Elf.'

'Then answer our questions with answers, not questions you already know the answers to!' Gimli shouted.

'Very well' he replied. The figure walked down from the hill, as the sun was left at the top of the hill the figure's identity was made clear. The immense frame of Hindike was outlined by a ring of light, illuminating him with the sun's last rays of light before they disappeared behind the hill.

'Hindike!' Legolas bellowed 'What do you think you are playing at? You'll scare the Hobbits carrying on like that'

'We are not scared' Merry said defiantly.

'Then you should be, you over-nourished little hole dweller' Hindike spat.

'What are you playing at?' Legolas said once again, springing from his horse and notching an arrow to his bow.

'Playing? Oh I'm not playing anymore!' Hindike smirked.

'What does he mean?' Pippin whispered to the nearby Gimli.

'I don't exactly know, lad. But I don't think good of it' he replied quietly.

'I have followed you for many, many miles. Unfortunately I could not reveal myself whilst Èomer was with you. He would have suspected something immeadiately' Hindike continued.

'Leave here. Now!' Legolas said drawing back the string of his bow.

'Why?' Hindike asked, with a look of mock hurt on his scarred face.

'You are acting strangely. You are not yourself.' Legolas replied cautiously.

'No, I am acting exactly like myself. This is me' Hindike smirked again as he threw back his cloak revealing the white hand of Saruman upon his chest.

Legolas readied his bow. He nodded to Gimli as though to say 'I may need your help'.

Gimli nodded in response and jumped from the horse he had sat upon. He took his axe up from the horse's baggage and held it threateningly across his two hands.

Hindike laughed. 'And just what exactly do you think you can achieve here? You cannot hope to overcome us'.

'Us?' Merry mouthed, and as hedid this seven hulking Uruks strode over the darkened hill and stood behind Hindike, weapons at the ready in their blackened hands.

'Traitor!' Gimli roared.

'Quiet! That's quite enough talk. Kill them.' Hindike drew his sword and ran forward with the Uruks in tow. He swung wildly at Legolas' upper body. Legolas ducked under the swing and fired an arrow at an Uruk behind. Gimli swung his axe back and forth, slaying only one but keeping several others at bay. These Uruks seemed surprisingly strong, even for Uruks. They were attacking Gimli even more ferociously now; he was struggling to hold his ground against the swarming Uruks. Legolas sent another arrow flying into the throats of two more Uruks. Merry and Pippin jumped from their horse and guarded Legolas and Gimli's backs from the Uruks that were sorrounding the warrirors. Merry was defending frantically, but he was knocked back with such force with every blow, at last he was knocked over. Pippin fell to the ground beside him, breathing heavily. Legolas was facing two Uruks, he drew his blades but both were soon snapped under the Uruks crushing strength. Gimli was fighting an Uruk that seemed to be able to dodge Gimli's slow axe swings with great ease. Even then, another three snarling Uruks came rushing over the hill. Two charged at Gimli, the other towards Legolas who was now fighting with broken weapons. They were overwhelmed. Merry and Pippin joined the battle once more, with renewed vigour. Rather than taking a defensive stance, the Hobbits went on the attack stabbing and slashing at the Uruks who were in turn slain by Gimli and Legolas.

Merry and Pippin collapsed to the ground once more, too exhausted to speak. Legolas and Gimli stood glaring at Hindike, breathing deep, rage burning within them.

Hindike clapped slowly, viewing the scene before him. 'Very well done, a magnificent display indeed. But how will you fare against me I wonder?'

Hindike ran at Gimli and swung his sword up. Gimli leapt back but lost his balance and tripped, he fell to the ground landing next to the Hobbits. Legolas ran in between Gimli and Hindike and fired an arrow. It bounced off Hindike's armour, leaving only a small mark where it had struck. Hindike moved forwad. Legolas snatched up a sword from Merry's hand and darted forward to meet the attack. He blocked and parried many blows but Hindike was too strong. Legolas fell to the ground panting.

Hindike paused for a moment, standing over the Elf. 'Your hobbit friend is gone. Èomer too. More Uruks were back along the road. We captured the Hobbit less than a minute after he fell beyond your sight. He trusted me, the fool. He will be killed, if he is not already dead that is. You see, Orcs don't really like Hobbits. And now, you will die too'.

Hindike swung his sword high above his head and swung down hard. A great clang rang out through the fields as a sword intercepted Hindike's deadly blow. They were saved. Someone had come_  
_

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


	8. Blood

**Orcish Revenge  
Chapter 8: Blood**

* * *

Legolas rolled out from under the two swords and stood. He cried out with joy as he saw Glorfindel, standing firm, holding Hindike's sword up with his own, just inches above where Legolas had lain just seconds before. Hindike grunted loudly with annoyance as he spun round, shaking off Glorfindel's sword. He swung around, narrowly missing Glorfindel's right shoulder. Glorfindel ducked as Hindike took another swing, he stood quickly and knocked Hindike back. He advanced quickly, before Hindike could regain his balance. Glorfindel took his first swing, Hindike held his sword up awkwardly, desperately trying to block the attack. But he could not hold against the strength behind the swing. Hindike's sword flew out of his hand and he stumbled backwards again. As he stumbled he drew another sword from its sheath. Glorfindel advanced with speed and agility, catching Hindike by surprise, only just managing to hold his ground. He fought Glorfindel back, but Glorfindel just forced him back again, higher up the hill. Hindike was knocked back again. This time he quickly regained his balance. They both paused for a moment and breathed heavily. Hindike glared at Glorfindel, his mind racing. Glorfindel closed his sore eyes and listened carefully.

Hindike ran at Glorfindel swinging his sword wildly. Glorfindel stepped aside and swung at Hindike's turned back. Hindike was too quick this time; he spun around and caught Glorfindel's sword with his own. He pushed Glorfindel back. Glorfindel tripped on a large rock. He fell backwards and landed on his back. Hindike wasted no time; he stabbed downwards at Glorfindel. Glorfindel rolled to the side. Hindike tried again but Glorfindel rolled again. Hindike swung down quickly this time, Glorfindel caught Hindike's hands and kicked him in the chest. Hindike stumbled back and fell. Glorfindel silently sprang to his feet. Hindike scrambled to his feet. Realising that Glorfindel could not see, Hindike drew his knife. It had a Dark blood-red hilt and the blade was a shimmering black. Glorfindel paced calmly towards Hindike, watching him carefully. Hindike did the same, any sudden movement and he would attack. They circled each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. Hindike grew tired of waiting and ran forward. He swung at Glorfindel's chest. Glorfindel held his sword out and glanced the blow aside. He tripped Hindike over as he ran past. Hindike rolled and got up quickly. He charged forward, still only half standing.

He lunged at Glorfindel, thrusting the knife into his side. Glorfindel dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Blood pulsed through in his ears. More blood ran down his left side. Hindike smirked in triumph as he saw Glorfindel's face fill with pain. Legolas shouted and ran at Hindike, tackling him to the ground. Hindike pushed him off and threw the exhausted Elf to the ground, he jumped to his feet and laughed.

'Today I faced the great Legolas, the magnificent Gimli and the so very famous Hobbits of the fellowship. And it shall be known that they were defeated by the unheard of Hindike!' He laughed again as he picked Legolas up by his collar. Legolas spat in his face. The smile disappeared from his face, he wiped his face with his free hand and lifted Legolas higher. He drew his knife again, ready to claim another life it seemed to glimmer as it drew closer to Legolas' chest. Legolas closed his eyes. He thought of the sea and of Gandalf and Gimli. Then his took a deep breath and fell. He hit the ground; as he landed he hit his head hard upon the rock. Blood splattered across his face. He gasped for air, it came surprisingly easy. He could feel the blood covering his face. His chest heaved but did not seem to be the source of much pain.

He slowly opened his eyes. Hindike was lying near by, his knife still held tightly in his hand. Legolas moved his head up slightly to see if Hindike was watching him. He choked as he saw it. Hindike's head was looking at him as he had feared, but it was lying several feet from the neck it had once sat upon. Legolas sat up, despite the pain in his head. He saw Glorfindel standing on the hill, his sword in hand. The sword was glimmering red in the dying twilight. Gimli was sitting with the hobbits in silence. Legolas winced as the pain shot through his body, he clutched his head. Gimli looked up and wiped his eyes. He stood and ambled towards Legolas, kneeling down beside him he caught him in a one-armed hug.

Legolas smiled wearily and looked back at the hill. Glorfindel was gone. Legolas' smile left his face as worry returned. He stood slowly, staring at the empty hill. He walked slowly towards the hill, and then jogged, then he broke into a run. He ran over the hill and down the other side. He ran to a stream and began to cross it. He stopped halfway across and looked around him. In the failing light he saw Glorfindel, his bloodied frame lying under a willow tree a little way up the river. He ran towards the tree. The water forced against him, pulling him away from the tree. But Legolas pushed on. He came up onto the bank and knelt by Glorfindel's fallen body. There he wept_  
_

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


	9. Questions

**Orcish Revenge  
Chapter 9 - Questions**

* * *

Legolas walked slowly back towards Gimli and the hobbits. He carried Glorfindel's sword in his cold hands. He stared into the blade, the writing carved in its hilt. He stopped at the foot of the hill and wiped his eyes. He knelt down and wiped the blood off the sword. The moist, green grass seemed to die as Hindike's blood touched it. Legolas stood again looking at the cleaned blade. He could see more writing, but the blood had entered the cracks. He ran back to the stream and washed the sword further. He dried it with his sleave and held it up in the moonlight. The sword glowed with hundreds of colours. He walked slowly back to the willow tree. He collapsed next to Glorfindel's bleeding body. But some things didn't fit. He searched his clothes for any reason why he should be here, in Gondor at a time like this. 

A small piece of parchment fell onto the soft grass. Legolas picked it up and opened it carefully. It simply read;

_ Entwash. Setting of rhîw. Save them.  
__ Elrond_

Legolas shivered in the cold as he pondered this. This surely asked more questions than it could possibly answer. How did the letter get to Middle-Earth? What else had Elrond seen? How long ago had Glorfindel received this message?

Gimli walked slowly down the hill. He squinted in the dark to find Legolas. He followed the stream up to the willow. He stood back as Legolas knelt and shivered, reading the letter over and over.

At last Legolas stood. He had no idea how much time had passed, and he was yet to come to any conclusions. He didn't turn when he spoke to Gimli 'There are too many of the pieces missing. I can only guess how this happened.'

'How what happened?' Gimli asked, walking to Legolas' side. Legolas gave Gimli the letter from Elrond. Gimli read it carefully and thought for a while.

'I don't understand' He sighed, 'How…'

'How did the letter get to Glorfindel' Legolas shivered.

'Perhaps someone brought it from the Undying Lands…' Gimli whispered, only half believing his own words.

Legolas turned quickly. 'No one returns from the Undying Lands!'

Gimli looked up at his friend's face. 'Perhaps that no longer reigns true'.

Legolas glared at Gimli for a moment, think how anyone could leave the Undying Lands. Then he saw truth in his words. 'Perhaps' he said, 'perhaps'.

Gimli thought for a while, stroking his beard 'So who is that has carried this message?'

'I do not know. We shall have to wait and see.' Legolas sighed.

They walked slowly back to the horses and the hobbits in silence. The hobbits had fallen asleep on the horses where Gimli had left them. Gimli mounted behind Merry and waited for Legolas. Legolas stood above Hindike's body. Hatred filling his body. The blood pulsed in his ears again. He picked up his broken swords. He stared once more at the body. Then, with all his might, he drove his swords into his body. He strode to the horse and drew out some dried bread. He sprinkled the crumbs over the body.

He walked once more back to his horse and jumped behind Pippin. He glared once more at the body and said scornfully; 'Let he carrion birds tear him apart!' and then added under his breath; 'If they will have him' then he rode off into the darkness, leaving Hindike to the birds.

They rode for many hours, stopping only once at a stream to let the horses drink. They rode until dawn, rested an hour and rode again. To them it seemed that they were going slower than before, as though their heavy hearts weighed them down. They had travelled nearly as much as before the attack, they should have arrived at their destination hours ago.

Legolas called them to a stop as they reached a large hill. He dismounted and gave each of them food.

'Why have we stopped?' Pippin asked.

'So we can eat in the shade. The horses are tired. We have been travelling longer than expected' Legolas said giving the horses some water.

Pippin looked at Merry with a worried face. 'Are we lost?'

Legolas looked up from the horse and smiled. 'No, we're not lost'

'How much further?' Merry asked, relief encroaching upon his features.

'Very little' Gimli smiled.

'Fine. As long as we're almost there, I suppo…' Merry started.

'Quiet!' Legolas whispered.

'What? I can't…' Pippin started to say, quite loudly. Merry's hand snapped across Pippin's mouth.

Legolas reach for his bow. Gimli raised his axe. Hoof beats echoed all around them. Soon the ground shook. Pippin grabbed his sword and gave Merry his. Legolas pulled the arrow back on his bowstring. The hoof beats stopped suddenly. They heard voices over the hill, and horses snorting. Then they heard hoof beats again, but this time it seemed to be only of one horse.

A single rider emerged over the hill, sword drawn. He saw the Elf and his bow and fell off his horse. They watched with some slight amusement as he rolled down the hill. Then they heard laughter from the top of the hill. Nine young men sat on their white horses, watching the tenth roll down.

One of them called out mockingly 'Oh no! Liam has been captured by the evil elf! We must call for reinforcements!'

Another shouted 'Quickly! Over the hill, the eight foot dwarf of Middle-Earth has pulled Liam from his horse!'

They all laughed heartily as Liam looked up at them with a dark look. He turned to Legolas and spoke softly 'Sorry about them. They're not so bad, they just like a joke or two' as he said this, a boot flew down and hit him on the head. Followed by another outburst of laughter.

Legolas fought hard to keep a straight face. The others didn't bother. They chuckled at the scene that presented itself infront of them.

Legolas looked hard at Liam. He was considerably younger than the others, a child even. He had short, light brown hair and light blue eyes. His horse trotted down to him. It was also different; it was dark brown rather than white.

Liam jumped up onto his horse. As soon as he was seated another boot struck him. Followed by another chorus of laughter. Legolas felt pity for him, and now realising that the others had called him evil, and were now talking about pointy ears, Legolas glared at the riders on top of the hill.

They looked at him and laughed, saying 'Oh no! Now the evil elf is mad!'

Legolas whipped another arrow onto his bow and pulled it taut. The riders stopped laughing.

'Ha… Maybe… Ah, we'll be going now…' One stuttered nervously.

Legolas didn't react.

'Ok… Come on… ah, Liam!' Another squeaked.

Liam looked at Legolas and then looked at the rider who'd spoken

'No. He's staying with us' Legolas said, his face unchanging.

'Of course! Wh… why not!' the rider said backing away. Soon all the riders had left the hill.

'I am Legolas' he said putting the arrow in his quiver and offering is hand to Liam. Liam nodded taking his hand. He gapped at Legolas, wide eyed. He had clearly not met an elf before.

'This is Gimli the Dwarf' He said gesturing towards Gimli 'And Merry and Pippin. Hobbits' Legolas said picking the two hobbits up off the ground and giving them a sharp glance that silenced their chuckles.

'Yes, I know what they are. I have met one already, just yesterday', Liam smiled, shaking their hands.

'What?' Pippin said dropping his sheathed sword on Merry's foot. Merry pushed Pippin and grabbed his foot. Pippin fell on the ground with a grunt.

'I… I said I had met a hobbit' Liam said sheepishly, helping Pippin up.

'Did you catch his name, by any chance?' Gimli asked eagerly.

'Um… I think it was, um… Sam' Liam said pondering hard over this question.

They all sighed with relief.

'Where? Where'd did you see him?' Pippin asked.

'Minas Tirith' Liam replied.

'Quickly then, we must ride to Minas Tirith!' Legolas said jumping on his horse. They all mounted quickly and rode up the hill.

As they reached the top they saw Minas Tirith, towering majestically on the mountain's side. They rode down the other the side of the hill and towards the great white city.

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


	10. Sam's Story Part 1

**Orcish Revenge****  
Chapter 10 - Sam's Story (Part 1)**

* * *

Sam looked at his captors. Twelve six-foot Uruks. Never had Sam smelt something so putrid. Why did he have to fall asleep! Falling asleep was not a good thing to do when riding a horse. He remembered waking up to see his horse being ripped apart and eaten raw. He looked down at the ropes that bound his hands. They were rough and itchy on his skin. Sam thought that they were tied terribly tight for one as weak as him. 

He sat up and looked at the Uruk's camp. They were all busy sharpening swords and talking away that Sam's guards were more than 20 feet away. He started to cough, the smell of the rotting horse and the general smell of the Uruks made him dizzy. One of his guards looked up at the prisoner and smirked. He stood up quickly and stomped over to the dizzy Hobbit.

Sam tried desperately to stop coughing; it attracted far too much unwanted attention. The Uruk grabbed Sam's arm and lifted him to his feet.

It chuckled as it spoke, a terrible grin on its hideous face, 'I've just had orders to kill you'.

Sam's eyes widened with fear. Kill him? He thought he was a valuable prisoner! The Uruk kept grinning and drew his jagged, dirty sword.

'I'm gonna enjoy this!' He laughed and he threw Sam on the ground.

'Wait!' Another Uruk shouted from behind. Sam sighed with relief. 'I want to help!' Sam's heart sank again.

'Fine. You hold 'im up, I'll chop 'im up!' the first Uruk shouted with a chuckle.

The second then picked Sam up and held him up to his face. Sam stared into his menacing eyes, the stench rising into his face and making him wretch.

'Hurry up and kill 'im Hoch! Hoch?' The second Uruk shouted in Sam's face, spraying what Sam could only assume was spit all over him.

And so it was that Sam was staring at the head of death. And Èomer chopped it off. Uruk's shouted and screamed everywhere around Sam. They were under attack.

'How did they find us?' One Uruk shouted.

'Elves!' The furthest from the camp shouted. Arrows were flying this way and that; the Uruks didn't know which way to go. Èomer grabbed Sam and dragged him from the middle of thebattle. He dropped Sam at the foot of an elf who fired one more arrow and then turned to speak with Èomer.

'The brothers will take Sam to Minas Tirith. I will find Hindike' The elf said.

'Do not underestimate Hindike. He is more powerful than he may at firs seem. What of Uthienel? What will he do?' Èomer asked the elf.

'Uthienel will travel back to Mirkwood with Simetai, Lurai will accompany Elrohir and Elladan to Minas Tirith' the elf replied.

'Very well. I will return to Edoras knowing that all is good hands. Thank you Glorfindel' Èomer finished.

Of course! Sam recognised Glorfindel now. He was happy now, knowing that he and his friends would have his help. And that he would be escorted by such names. Sam smiled and then noticed that Èomer had gone.

'Where is King Èomer?' Sam asked Glorfindel.

Glorfindel smiled 'He has already begun his ride back to Edoras' He quickly drew another arrow and fired it just above Sam's head. Sam jumped back in surprise and was hit by a falling Orc. The Orc had its sword drawn and was holding it, ready to strike Sam.

Sam stared at Glorfindel with amazement. 'Rohan cannot be long without it's King'. Glorfindel smiled and then ran off to find the other elves. Soon he returned with Lurai, Elrohir and Elladan.

They spoke to each other for a while, about their line of road. At last Sam was thrown onto a horse behind Elladan and they rode off to Minas Tirith. Not long after, Glorfindel overtook them. He was riding so fast Sam thought it could of have been Shadowfax he was riding. But he didn't have time to tell; Glorfindel soon disappeared from sight. And thinking again he realised he didn't even know where Shadowfax was in the world, nor did he know if he would carry anyone but Gandalf.

As they rode on Sam thought some more of Shadowfax and Gandalf, then his mind wondered onto Frodo. He would have very much liked Frodo to be here now, riding along side him. With these thoughts Sam drifted into a peaceful sleep.

As Sam awoke every sound around him seemed to echo and louden. He felt the steady beat of the horse hooves falling against the firm, green ground. He yawned loudly and stretched out his arms.

'Good Morning Mr. Gamgee!' Elladan called out gleefully glancing backwards at the awaking hobbit.

Sam was about to reply when something caught his eye; away to the south a strange figure was travelling quickly past them along the mountain foot. He let out a yell and pointed at the speeding figure. Elladan peered in the direction Sam had pointed. He gazed at it for a while and then spurred the horse onwards muttering something in elvish.

Sam continued to stare towards the mountain foot. But soon he found that they were heading steadily away from the mountains and the mysterious figure.

'What was it?' Sam squeaked nervously.

No one replied for some time but finally Lurai answered. 'It is best that you do not know just yet'

Sam sat back in the saddle and pondered over the figure and it's identity. After nearly three hours of riding they came to a halt and began to eat a hurried lunch. Sam saw this as a chance to press the matter of the mysterious figure. Standing up he wandered to the top of a hill and looked out towards the mountains.

'Can I know yet?' Sam asked scanning the plains that stretched out before him and onto the mountains in the distance.

Elrohir walked up beside him and placed his hand on his Sam's shoulder, but said nothing.

Sam sighed, 'Will I ever know?'

Elrohir smiled and turned around. He took a few steps down the hill, and then he stopped. He spoke in a low voice, so that only Sam could here him. 'I will tell you soon, tonight as the others rest, I will tell you'.

Sam stood silently on the hill for some time. He could not help thinking that Elrohir was taking a great risk by telling Sam without the others knowledge. However, he did not get a chance think about it because just as he wandered down from the hill after realising that had now been in one place for a strangely prolonged period of time, he found himself surrounded by large horses and sharp spears, held by very strong looking men. Sam opened his mouth to shout but closed quickly as he felt a spear rest on the rear of his neck.

There was no sound, none at all.

Sam looked around at the riders; there were at least twenty of them. All were clad in shimmering armour with the crest of Gondor across their chests. Sam craned his neck in an attempt to see between the horses for any sight of the elves that had accompanied him. Unfortunately the small hobbit couldn't see over the horses.

One of the riders whispered something to the one beside him, this second man nodded in agreement and dismounted. Sam stepped backwards as the tall man approached. But to Sam's surprise, the man knelt down on his knee and bowed his head. And if Sam wasn't astonished enough by this strange happening, the other riders all did the very same as the first.

After a moment they all stood again. The first that had bowed walked swiftly back to his horse and guided it to one side, there, where the tall horse had once stood, was a small but eager looking pony. Sam smiled at the sight of it; it was nice to have something your size around.

Another of the men seized Sam under the arms and lifted him onto the bright-eyed pony. The pony trotted in a little circle and then took his place once more. As the pony stopped the men quickly jumped onto their steeds and broke the neat circle they had made and filed out into a line. Silence once again returned.

It was then Sam realised that the elves that had escorted him were still nowhere to be seen. Just as this thought crossed Sam's mind, all three elves shot past them at a tremendous speed. Through some immense skill of precision, as they rode past, Elrohir managed to throw a single note into Sam's lap. Sam picked up and unravelled the parchment. It read;

_Sam,  
Farewell, we may meet again in Minas Tirith but I doubt it very much. These are good men, you can trust them; they will not allow a scratch upon your body. They will take you the rest of the way. Something has been brought to our attention, something we must do all within out power to prevent. Goodbye Samwise Gamgee and good luck._

Sam wondered what could have possibly worried the elves so much that they would gallop away at such a great speed and leave Sam in the company of complete strangers. But Sam did not have too much time to ponder over this as the riders began to trot forward and Sam was inclined to do the same.

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


	11. Sam's Story Part 2

**Orcish Revenge****  
Chapter 11 - Sam's Story (Part 2)**

* * *

Sam was tired. So tired that he almost fell off his pony several times. The riders had not spoken, at least not to him. He had recently overheard them exchange a few words about the trip; just a few miles to go. 

Sam sighed and rested his head against the back of his pony's neck, looking out to the beautiful, snow-topped peaks, they were watching over them and thousands of others, solid and never moving. Never speaking either, Sam found the mountains to share this quality with his current escort.

Something caught his eye and he shot up again, peering over the rising hills, the mysterious figure was there still, moving just as fast as they were.

Sam tried to ignore it, remembering the Elves reaction before. He cursed softly realising that Elrohir could no longer tell him who or what it was that mirrored his journey in the distance. He could only hope that he would find out upon his arrival in Minas Tirith.

He gazed once more at the riders escorting him; tall, silent and glimmering in their silver armour. He looked back at the mountains; tall, silent and glimmering peaks of snow. The warriors of Gondor were truly trained in the style of the glorious mountains that bordered their country.

They came up over a rise and Sam found himself look out at the city, sitting on the mountain's edge, like part of the mountain itself. 'Yet another thing crafted in the mountains image' Sam muttered.

One of the riders signalled for them to stop, muttered a few words to his men, signalled for fifteen to follow and rode off, back the way they had come. Another horse rode up the hill they had just come, a boy upon is back. He rode after the fifteen riders, the look of exhaustion all over his face. Sam watched them ride off, curious as to where they were headed.

Before he could come to any conclusion the remaining seven riders rode on towards Minas Tirith, Sam followed after them.

In a matter of minutes Sam was riding through the gates of the great white city. He looked around in wonder; the city seemed so much brighter and cheerful since the coming of the Fourth Age and King Aragorn.

Sam smiled as he remembered his travels with Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship. His face turned from happy to sad as he thought of Frodo, he sorely missed his companions.

He sighed and looked around at the cheerful city once more, children were waving to the hobbit and he thought it only polite to wave back. After all, to these children Sam was a hero.

'That's right' he said to himself, 'To them I am a hero, and I must keep that true to them'

'They're not the only ones who think of you as a hero' a familiar voice said.

Sam looked up. His face ignited with joy as he gazed upon the smiling face of Aragorn. Leaping from the pony, Sam wrapped his arms around the King. Aragorn returned the gesture and they walked together along the bustling street discussing the events since Sam had left the shire.

Sometime later they had reached Sam's freshly prepared lodgings and they both sat by the fire, thinking silently of their adventures before the destruction of the ring and the coming of the Fourth Age.

Sam stared into the fire, his thoughts deep. He wanted to ask if the rest had made it to Minas Tirith, but he feared the answer he may recieve.

Aragorn closed his eyes and thought hard. Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits were in danger, he knew this. Some of his riders had been sent to find them, a comforting thought, but a band of Orcs chased after the small group of travellers and Aragorn knew not their numbers. Then there was the betrayal of Hindike, he had been informed of this already and worried deeply about others that may betray them all.

Then there was Sam; if the others were caught or killed Sam could not merely return to the shire, he would have to do all he could to save them, or at least have proof of their demise before he could give up the chase.

Aragorn dismissed these thoughts, for he knew that he too would do the same for his friends. He would enter the pits of hell to save them, and although he had not seen any of them for some time, he knew they would do the same.

He stood silently and moved towards the door, stopping just before he passed out into the hall beyond. 'I will send word to you when the others arrive' he said, not turning to face the hobbit.

Sam did not turn either; he merely continued to stare into the flames. 'When the others arrive' he mimicked, 'And what if they don't? We do not know what has happened. Unless…' He thought of the mysterious figure that shadowed them across the plains. Perhaps that figure had seen it all and rode straight on to Aragorn, or someone else, for help.

Sam shook the thoughts from his mind, 'Impossible' he sighed, 'there is no way that figure, no matter who or what it was, could have seen the events'

Sam stood and walked to the window. His lodgings were high, even in the cities seven levels. Placed on the sixth, his rooms towered over the walls and looked out on over the plains in all directions.

He gazed out across the plains; he could see figures glimmering in the moonlight, just in sight. And fire, he could see fire. A battle. He swallowed hard and tried not to think of what the figures were. His gaze followed the road back to the city, just in time to see a single figure gallop out in the direction of the glimmering figures. He rode a brilliant white horse and seemed to give no heed to the fact he was possibly riding to the aid of an all but defeated force, facing what may have been hundreds of orcs.

This was madness, what could one man do? Unless some Gondor force had ridden out without Sam knowing, this seemed quite possible as Sam and Aragorn had talked for some time, without once gazing out into the plains.

He sighed again and walked away from the window, it seemed to bring dark thoughts on such a lovely clear night. He glanced back at the window, now too far away to see anything but the sky.

'The sky seems very bright tonight. Though I could have sworn not that bright but seconds ago' thought Sam as he sat on the bed, 'It must be a full moon, and a big one at that, the clouds are playing tricks on me is all.'

He removed some of is clothes and slid under the soft covers of the bed, glancing one more time at the window before he closed his eyes. He drifted to sleep thinking how much darker it seemed to get in the short time it took him to get into bed. 'More clouds in the night', he muttered before falling into a dreamless sleep

* * *

_Revised version - Some slight additions and modifications, fixed spelling and grammar etc. No changes to the story, just an improvement on the writing._


End file.
